


Pained By The Night

by dersiteprince



Category: Kingdom Hearts, kh - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blood, Death, Other, Reincarnation, Writoween, day one of writoween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersiteprince/pseuds/dersiteprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demyx was a demon and in his current position, he was backed against a wall, fighting a famous demon hunter named Sora. But something wasn’t right. Why was he so strong? Last they fought, he had beaten the hunter with ease. This time was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pained By The Night

His breathing was heavy, blood dripping from cuts and lashes from the entirety of his body. The fight had taken a heavy toll on him, but he wasn’t down for the count just yet. Usually, Demyx wasn’t a fighter, but right now, he was forced to fight. If he didn’t fight, well.. He didn’t want to think about that right now. The blond’s body was battered and bruised, blood falling heavily from his mouth and cuts on his chest. His blood looked darker than it was because of the setting sun.

“These were my favorite clothes!” He hissed out, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, baring his pointed teeth.

Demyx was a demon and in his current position, he was backed against a wall, fighting a famous demon hunter named Sora. But something wasn’t right. Why was he so strong? Last they fought, he had beaten the hunter with ease. This time was different. Sora answered his question suddenly, as if reading his mind.

“I made a deal, in case you were wondering.”

Demyx immediately tensed. A deal? But you could only make a deal with another demon. He felt paranoia and his throat tighten some. He hoped it wasn’t anyone he knew.

“With whom?” His voice came out weaker than he had meant for it to.

“Roxas.” Sora replied, his expression deadpan.

Demyx felt his heart drop into his stomach. He had to steady himself against the wall to keep from doubling over and vomiting. _Roxas_? Roxas made the deal with Sora? But why? Especially since deals have to be specific, so that there are no loopholes, Roxas would know what the deal would entail. The demon tried to keep his breathing steady as the hunter in front of him took a step forward.

“I made a deal with him so I could get strong enough to kill you, and the other demons of the Organization.” Sora’s voice was low.

“Silence!” Demyx barked, voice echoing in the enclosed alley. The word traitor kept bouncing around in his mind. Roxas was a traitor.

This couldn’t be happening. Not only was the Organization so small in members, but now he found out that one of his friends was a traitor. A traitor to the Organization and their kind. Demyx felt his blood boil and he curled his hands into fists, digging nails into the palm of his hand.

“You know what I said is true,” Sora held out his hand, once again summoning his keyblade. There was a look of pity on his face that infuriated Demyx even more.

The demon didn’t even engage the other in conversation anymore. Instead, he threw out his right hand in a wide arc, sending out water at high speed soaring towards the hunter. Sora rolled out of the way, dodging most of the water, but slashed at what came towards him.

“Blizzara!” Sora shouted, holding out his keyblade and shooting out shards of ice towards Demyx. He tried to control them, move them away, but he couldn’t The water was frozen, and ice was Vexen’s specialty.

The shards of ice tore through the flesh where it wasn’t covered by clothing, immediately drawing more blood and a slight burn from the cold. Demyx cried out, but he wasn’t done yet. Not yet. He called on his strength and summoned more water, a larger amount, and threw it at the hunter, planning on washing him away with a wave. This took the last of his strength, but he managed to remain standing, although he could feel his legs about to give out. Sora swung his keyblade down and parted the wave in front of him, causing it to collapse and disappear.

Demyx had fallen to his knees, no longer having enough strength to stay standing. His breathing was ragged and his entire body was torn. His hair was flat and plastered along his head and to his face. He placed his hands on the ground as he tried to steady himself on all fours. He heard Sora walking towards him, and when he looked up, the edge of the keyblade was in his face. The blond suddenly had thoughts flashing through his mind. Thoughts of his time in the organization, pulling pranks with Roxas, Axel, and sometimes Larxene, on other members. He had thoughts of never seeing any of the others again, especially Axel and Roxas, some of the closest people to him. How he would never get to eat anymore of the weird seasalt ice cream, or get to play sitar.

“Do you have any last words?” Sora asked. He didn’t seem as aggressive now, but his look of pity no longer angered Demyx.

Demyx gave a small, sad smile. “I wish I could’ve seen all my friends again… Sora… I’m scared to fade away, but maybe… Maybe I’ll reborn into another life. Maybe I’ll get another chance to be happy.”

Axel’s voice came into Demyx’s head, then, as he looked up to the sky. The sky was a bright orange and red color. “Do you know why the sun sets red?” Demyx had heard it, one day, while eating ice cream at the clock tower with Roxas and Axel. He never found out the answer to that, but he thought of those words as the sky slowly grew darker.

“Goodbye, Demyx,” Sora sounded a lot like Roxas in that moment.

Demyx closed his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks. He truly hoped that his wish would come true. He wished that his friends could survive on, or that he’d meet them in another life. And as he thought about his friends and a better life, he felt the image in his mind slipping away, before it all became darkness.

 

 **  
**  
“Lea, wait up!” A small blond child with short hair that was cut mohawk-esque, around eight, cried out. He was panting as he stumbled beside his friend, who was about the same age. His friend had fire red hair that was spiked. They were at a park with a large tree, lots of grass, and a playground. **  
**

“Not my fault! You gotta keep up! Maybe if you didn’t carry that guitar around all the time-” Lea started, but a glare from the blond shut him up. “Okay, okay, sorry, Myde.”

Myde grinned, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t diss on your weird pyro stuff, so don’t diss on my music!” He strummed a chord.

A few moments later, another blond boy, but with spiky hair almost as spiked as Lea’s, came over, holding three ice creams. The ice creams were blue and tasted sweet and of seasalt. The three boys chattered and played together for hours, until the sun set red, happy to be around each other whenever they could. They were best friends, and that would never change.


End file.
